Cendre Bleue
by BlueMeteor
Summary: Quelques mots sur A, sur qui on ne sait finalement rien. Qui était au fond celle qui était censée succéder à L ?


_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation ?_  
_ You build up hope_  
_ But failure's all you've known_  
_ Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_ And let it go_  
_ Let it go_

_Iridescent - Linkin Park_

Je suis le successeur de L. J'ai été élevée pour cela.

Les émotions n'ayant vraiment pas leur place à l'endroit où je vis, je reste de glace, calme et impassible.

Seule fille arrivant en tête de ce maudit classement, je me dois de ne montrer aucune faiblesse pour prouver que je mérite ma place, la première place.

Finalement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de succéder à L. Mais je continue pour toutes mes camarades, pour contredire tous les autres, persuadés qu'une femme ne peut pas être plus intelligente que les hommes.

Mais j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. On me met la pression, m'expliquant comment agir, comment sera ma nouvelle vie quand je prendrai la place de L, quand il sera … Enfin bref.

Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en moi, à tel point que cela relève presque de la pathologie. Je me contente juste de le cacher derrière mon masque d'impassibilité et personne ne s'en rend compte. Ou du moins personne n'y fait vraiment attention au fond, sauf peut-être une personne.

Quand je fais part à L de mes doutes, il me dit qu'il est persuadé que je me débrouillerai à merveille. Il a l'air sincère, mais comment peut-il affirmer cela avec autant de certitude ?

Ses paroles, censées me rassurer, ne font qu'aggraver mon anxiété, la peur de décevoir s'ajoutant à la longue liste de mes angoisses.

On place trop d'attentes en moi. La pression est de plus en plus forte. J'ai l'impression de suffoquer. J'ai besoin d'air, de liberté. Parfois j'aimerai partir, m'enfuir, juste voir ce que cela fait d'être libre. Pourquoi décide-t-on à ma place de ce que je suis ?

Beyond me rassure, il me dit que ça va aller, qu'il restera avec moi de toutes façons. Je pense qu'au fond, c'est le seul à savoir qui je suis. C'est le seul à qui je laisse entrevoir mes faiblesses.

Mais vous savez, même si je me lamente, j'aime cet endroit, j'aime la Wammy's House.

J'aime Watari que je considère comme un proche parent, comme un grand-père. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où il m'a proposé de rejoindre son orphelinat.

J'aime L, je l'admire. Inconsciemment, c'est peut-être parce que je ne veux pas qu'il meure, que je ne veux pas lui succéder. Oui, ça me paraît logique.

J'aime les amis que j'ai pu me faire à la Wammy's House, ils ne sont pas si nombreux que ça quand on y pense, mais formant un groupe assez soudés, toujours prêts à s'entraider, garçons rieurs ou filles à qui l'on peut confier ses sentiments. Après tout, nous ne sommes que des adolescents, pas si différents que cela de ceux du monde extérieur.

J'aime aussi Beyond Birthday, même si je l'ai déjà dit. Je me fiche qu'il soit fou ou non, cela n'a pas d'importance. Qui peut se vanter d'être parfaitement sain d'esprit ? Pas moi. Certains me préviennent qu'il est dangereux. C'est vrai qu'il dégage quelque chose d'inquiétant, d'effrayant. Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui. Au contraire, sa présence me rassure et me donne une sensation de sécurité.

J'aime son rire, mi-humain, mi-animal. Pour tout avouer, j'ai du mal à trouver les mots pour le décrire. Il rit à propos du surnom que Watari a choisi pour moi. Il trouve que cela colle parfaitement à mon tempérament. Je souris. C'est un compliment, j'imagine. Il paraît que cela a également un rapport avec la couleur de mes yeux. Azurite, aussi appelée _cendre bleue._

J'aime la façon dont il me regarde avec ses yeux écarlates. Je sais ce qu'il voit, il m'a un jour décrit son étrange pouvoir. Je ne lui ai cependant jamais demandé quels étaient les chiffres qui flottaient au-dessus de ma tête, il n'aurait pas voulu me répondre de toutes façons. Encore que, avec lui, on ne peut jamais vraiment être sûr de rien.

Toujours est-il que lui, il SAIT qui je suis. Il ne se contente pas de l'image que tous les autres ont de moi, celle de la fille parfaite, calme, impassible, voire même passive. Non, en fait, il VOIT qui je suis.

Je suis Ash, la cendre.

Je suis A.

* * *

**_Bon voilà, je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, j'ai voulu vous proposer ma version de A. C'est plutôt court, j'en suis consciente. J'ai pas mal insisté sur le fait qu'elle soit plutôt mal dans sa peau, car je voulais essayer d'éclaircir un peu les raisons qui ont pu la pousser au suicide. J'ai aussi voulu évoquer sa relation avec Beyond, vu que je me dis qu'il est fort possible qu'il en ait voulu à la WH pour avoir poussé A au suicide ..._**

**_J'en ai aussi profité pour inclure un personnage féminin, car Death Note est un manga assez misogyne quand on réfléchit bien, donc se dire que le successeur de L était à l'origine une fille, ça change un peu la donne ^^_**

**_Pour la couleur de ses yeux, j'ai dû me documenter pour m'assurer que la couleur (ou plutôt le pigment) "cendre bleue" existait bel et bien et que ce n'était pas juste dans ma tête. Et comme il me fallait absolument quelque chose pour relier A à son surnom et qu'il me fallait un titre. Bon je sais, c'est plutôt du bricolage, mais bon ^^' ...  
_**

**_Donc voilà, des critiques ? Je débute, je sais bien que ce n'est pas un chef-d'œuvre, donc si vous trouvez des trucs qui ne vont pas, je suis toute ouïe ! _**

**_Si vous avez de sympathiques petites reviews, je suis aussi preneuse !  
_**


End file.
